Friday Monday
Basic Information Friday Monday is the main villain in the series. He is the leader of Enfant and the one responsible for causing and prolonging the civil war in Gazth-Sonika. In appearance, he is a tall man who often wears white or gray and always has a ceramic mask over half his face. The masked man has blue eyes and grayish-silver hair that reaches to his shoulders. Using the magical words from the three holy books, Friday enjoys forcing people to awaken to their darkest instincts and giving them encouragement to kill others. Friday’s goal is to collect all three holy books along with Margaret Burton, using them to open the Door of Truth to The Other World, where he can make a wish that will change the era of humankind. Backstory/Past Warning: Spoilers Below! In episode 21, we learn that Friday tried to open the door to The Other World twelve years ago. He wished for chaos and destruction, causing a war to suddenly break out for no reason in Gazth-Sonika. The storm of supernatural energy that came from the other world was what caused the crash of the air plane that Margaret Burton and Poupee were on. However, Friday’s goal was never fully realized; before he could finish opening the door properly and making the chaos spread all over the world, he was shot by Margaret’s father, Colonel “Madlax” Burton. With one of his eyes put out, Friday lost his “Talent” or “Gift” that let him access the door of the other world. Because of how his right eye was shot out, he wears a mask in the years following. In episode 25, a little bit more is revealed about this villain. After he was shot by Colonel Burton, he didn’t actually run away like we thought in episode 21. He stayed near enough to have Margaret's father hear him recite the magical words, “Elda Taluta, Sarkus Sark, Ark Arukus.” That was what caused Colonel Burton’s to try to kill his own daughter, Margaret. In turn, that is why Madlax was born, to save Margaret by committing patricide. If not for Friday, none of the main events of the Madlax anime would have taken place. Goals/ Ideals Friday’s goal is to collect all three holy books (Firstary, Secondary, and Thirstary) as well as capture Margaret Burton, because she is one of the rare people who has “The Talent” to open the door to the other world and make a wish that will change the world. The interesting villain believes that it’s the intrinsic nature of humankind to want to kill and cause chaos. Killing is not sinful in Friday’s mind; rather, human instinct is always righteous, and sin is merely a concept of the world of morality, which inhibits the intrinsic desire of humans. According to the masked man, the world is crooked and twisted because of modern societies that force morality upon people. Friday wants to reduce all of humanity to an animal-like state, where they act upon their darkest subconscious impulses, and hate and kill one another according to their instinctual nature. Character Resolution In episode 26, Friday causes chaos in Gazth-Sonika again by widely broadcasting the magical words of awakening, “Elda Taluta, Sarkus Sark, Ark Arukus.” It makes people start attacking and killing each other. Since he himself no longer has the necessary “Talent” or “Gift,” Friday tries to persuade Margaret Burton to accept his ideals and goals and wish for humanity’s return to base instincts. However, in the end, Margaret decides on another wish, and says she hates Friday for causing so many deaths. After being rejected by Margaret, Friday is shot by Madlax, and dies pathetically reaching for the holy books, without understanding what went wrong. Trivia Possible Name Origin * There is a novel called The Man Who Was Thursday: A Nightmare by G. K. Chesterton wherein seven councilmen go by the names of the week. * Or, in the middle of Monday and Friday is Wednesday, the day of Woden, or Odin, the chief of the Æsir gods of Norse myth, who Friday does resemble well.